This invention relates to a transfer apparatus for moving groups of edgewise positioned flat articles from a first chain conveyor onto a second chain conveyor which is arranged transversely to the first chain conveyor. The apparatus has a transfer pusher to sequentially advance the article groups from the end of the first chain conveyor to the carriers of the second chain conveyor. Such transfer apparatuses are used, for example, in conveyor systems for feeding crackers or cookies to packaging machines which wrap the articles in groups.
Known apparatuses of the above-outlined type have the disadvantage that their output cannot be increased beyond 120 groups/minute, because beyond such an output the fragile flat articles (for example, cookies) are crushed by the carriers of the second chain conveyor. These carriers arrive with full speed into engagement with the article group that had been previously positioned by the transfer pusher into the path of the carriers of the second conveyor.